The Ultimate Tobias Song. A Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: Ahahhaa! I'm back with yet another Ultimate! Beware this is a tad abstract so you may, uh...have to expand your mind a little.


Well since I'm sick ( of the body, not the mind thank you very much) I decided to do this

Well since I'm sick ( of the body, _not the mind thank you very much) I decided to do this. See, my muse Odringave me a good swipe with his muse wandlast night and this came to me. I was actually expecting to do Cassie first but, well, Odrin's just a weird little guy. The song is "Faceless Man" by Creed. So fasten you seat belts children cuz here. We. Go._

As the music begins we open to an autumn forest scene. Red and gold leaves are slowly falling as Tobias sits under a tree in human form. He has a sketch book in front of him and he's lazily scribbling in it. He looks up and scans the forest.

_I, spent a day by the river_

_It was quiet and the wiiiiiiind stooooood still he sets the book aside___

_I, spent some time, with nature a little zoom out framing him among the trees___

_To remind me, of allllll that's reaaaaal_

_It's funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone _

_And remember that yoooooou feeeeeeel he spots something in the trees ___

_I said it's funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone he gets up and walks over to it.___

_And remember that yooooooou feeeeeeel a slow zoom on a hawk on a branch. ___

_ _

_Again I stand, Lord I stand, against the Faceless Man A side shot of Tobias and the hawk. ___

_Again I stand, Lord I stand,against the Faceless Maaaaaaan the hawk takes off and ventures into the deeper woods. Tobias runs and follows it. He comes upon a river and the hawk settles on the other side of it. Tobias kneels down at the water's edge.___

_ _

_Now I, saw a face, on the water gazes and sees himself___

_It looked humble, but willing tooooooo fight he looks back at the hawk sitting opposite of him. ___

_I, saw the will, of a warrior another slow zoom inof the hawk___

_His yoke is easy, but his burden isn't light the hawk flies over to him___

_He looked me right in the eyes a side shot of Tobias and the hawk staring into each other's eyes. ___

_Direct and concise to remind me_

_To always dooooo whaaaaaaat's right_

_He looked me right in the eyes a close up of Tobias' eyes___

_Direct and concise to remind me A close up of the hawk's eyes___

_To always dooooo whaaaaaaaat's right_

_Again I stand, Lord I stand, against the Faceless Man The hawk flies off. ___

_Again I stand, LORD GOD I STAND! AGAINST THE FACELESS MAAAAAN!!! (this is where things get a tad abstract) A strange, horizontal, plume of darkness stretches outfrom deep within the forest. It rushes up and surrounds Tobias.___

_ _

_'Cause if the face inside can't see the light I knooooow _

_I'll have to walk aloooooooooooone! He battles his way through it with a determined look on his face.The hawk flies ahead of him, screeching. Dark blues and purples streak past him___

_And if I walk alone to the other side I knooooooow he looks at the piars of eyes observing him with disapproving looks. ___

_I might not make it hooooooooooome! Front shot of Tobias and the bird___

_Again I staaaaaaand, Lord I stand, Against the Faceless Maaaaan! _

_Agains I staaaaaaaand, Lord I stand ,against the Faceless Maaaaan! Suddenly the dark cloud disappears and Tobias appears in the woods again. The bird flies to him. ___

_ _

_Next time I see this face, Iiiiiii'll say The hawk rests on his shoulder___

_I choose to live, for allllllways he strokes the hawk with a finger___

_So won't you come inside a cricling shot as a gentle light comes over both of them___

_And never gooooo awaaaaaay A bright flash and the hawk seemingly disappears. Instead, Tobias blinks and when he does, his eyes are that of the hawk.___

_ _

_NEXT TIME I SEE THIS FAAAACE, I'LLLL SAAAAY he begins running___

_I CHOOSE TO LIVE, FOR ALLLWAYS he spreads his arms back as they become wings___

_SO WON'T YOU COME INSIIIIIIDE_

_AND NEVER GOOOOO AWAAAAAAY the dark cloud returns and forms into a devilish face. ___

_ _

_AGAIN I STAND, LORD I STAND, AGAINST THE FACELESS MAAAAAN!! Tobias blows right past it and the face dissipates into wisps of smoke. ___

_AGAIN I STAND, LORD I STAND, AGAINST THE FACELESS MAAAAAN!!He shrinks down and lapses into the hawk's form. ___

_Again I stand, Lord I stand, against the Faceless Maaaaaaaaaan…… He takes off and flies off into the endless blue sky. _

Oooooo yeah definitely not your normal video. I hoped you liked it and this is pretty much what was in my head when I listened to this. Hoped I entertained you, not bore you. Thanx for reading! And please review!__

_ _


End file.
